


I feel alive with you (even thought death is surrounding us).

by Churro_Kaspbrak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Time, M/M, Marriage, Zombie Apocalypse, boys in luv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churro_Kaspbrak/pseuds/Churro_Kaspbrak
Summary: They both searched for the origin of the loud noise until they saw one of their classmates, trying to free himself from another guy who was pinning him on the floor, Richie received Chemistry with both of them but was unable of remembering their names.The guy kept screaming like someone was murdering him, moving his legs and arms abruptly from one place to another. Richie thought that it was only a silly fight, it happened all the time. The rest of the people who were there stood up to help but suddenly the guy turned towards them, his eyes blood shot and with his mouth full of blood and pieces of meat and everyone just froze on their places. Richie noticed with terror that the guy on the floor was not longer moving, he noticed that he missed great chunks of his body, he didn’t longer had a face, only his teeth visible and part of his nose, he was dead. He understood it quickly, he was eating him. That guy was eating another person.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I feel alive with you (even thought death is surrounding us).

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you are reading this, it means that my work called your attention, so thank you!  
> My first language is not English so forgive me for my grammatical mistakes. :) I’m accepting prompts, so if you want me to write something please leave it on the comments!

It all started in a normal day. Well not that normal for Richie, who was waiting anxiously for his boyfriend at the school’s cafeteria with a ring on his hand, which he was slowly moving it around nervously. He knew that they were really young to get married, with only 18 and a few months away for graduation people would have think of him as crazy. But in fact, he was crazy in love. When he told his mother about his idea, she wept while hugging him tightly.

“I guess my little boy is now a grown up man” she smiled at him with tears in her eyes, she later took him to her bedroom were she pulled out a a box underneath of her bed, there was a really nice ring inside there, with a diamond at the center of it with a lot of little diamonds surrounding it, looking like stars. “It was your grandma’s wedding ring, gave it to Eddie, he is a very good boy”.

He had everything planned, they got into the same university, both of them received their letters together a couple of months ago so after graduation they would escape from Derry with their savings, departing with a kiss on the cheek to Richie’s mom and with a slap to Mrs. K. They were going to have a small ceremony with all the losers and will have a happy life. It was something that he fantasized while the both of them were cuddling on Richie’s bed. Wanting to have Eddie like that on his arms for a lot of years. He continued his daydream until he heard a scream beside him, he identified the voice instantly.  
“Richie!” He hurriedly hide the ring on his pocket and turned around with a big smile on his face. In front of him was standing the most beautiful person that had ever met. Eddie returned him the smile and went to ran to his arms. For everyone on school, they were the favorite couple, even winning Bev and Ben. When, 4 years ago, a nervous Richie in the same place that they were standing in that moment asked out for a date to Eddie, everyone lose their mind. They were such a cute couple. If you wanted to find Eddie, you had to search for Richie and vice-versa, they were inseparable, always holding hands on the hallways, holding hands underneath their desks in class, in lunch feeding themselves while the others losers faked gagging (the truth was that they loved watching their friends happy).  
“Where are the rest?” Eddie asked while they both took sit in one of the tables and he rested his head in Richie’s shoulder. Richie’s heart was beating really fast, his hands were sweating and Eddie turned his head to watched his boyfriend, concerned when the boy didn’t answer him. “Rich are you ok?”.  
Richie cleared his mind fast, trying to give a reassuring smile to his boyfriend “Y-yeah, they are probably late or somet…” a loud scream interrupted him, they both searched for the origin of the loud noise until they saw one of their classmates, trying to free himself from another guy who was pinning him on the floor, Richie received Chemistry with both of them but was unable of remembering their names.The guy kept screaming like someone was murdering him, moving his legs and arms abruptly from one place to another. Richie thought that it was only a silly fight, it happened all the time. The rest of the people who were there stood up to help but suddenly the guy turned towards them, his eyes blood shot and with his mouth full of blood and pieces of meat and everyone just froze on their places. Richie noticed with terror that the guy on the floor was not longer moving, he noticed that he missed great chunks of his body, he didn’t longer had a face, only his teeth visible and part of his nose, he was dead. He understood it quickly, he was eating him. That guy was eating another person. He started to back up slowly, grabbing Eddie’s hand, going towards the exit.  
“R-ichie” Eddie stammered but Richie shushed him softly, still watching the (guy?) who was staring at the students like they were his lunch, drool coming out of his mouth, it was like one of the horror movies that Richie’s liked to watch on Saturday’s nights, but this was happening in real life, it was complete nightmare. Suddenly one of the teachers entered abruptly, watching with horror the scene in front of him.  
“Cole, what did you just d…” Cole threw himself to the teacher who only wailed, and both of them fell to the floor, and with that, hell exploded. Richie pulled Eddie who watched with horror how the guy who was previously eaten by Cole and supposedly dead, stood up, with unstable legs, it took a big sniff and started to attack the people around of him. The students started to run towards the exit, the pushes and the kicking of the panicking people made Richie and Eddie to separate.  
“Richie!” Eddie tried to grabbed Richie’s hand again, but the waves of people were pulling him further.  
“Eddie!” Richie tried to make himself space but someone fell out from nowhere in front of him, provoking more shouts and more pulling. Eddie with his hands trembling he tried to search for Richie, he saw his classmates escaping from those monsters who were eating anyone who would be in front of the, but he could not distinguish his boyfriend. When he tried to go forward, someone pushed him really hard, making him trip over a chair and to fell over his arm in an awkward position. A noise of bones crackling was heard and he resisted the shout of pain that threatened to come of out of his mouth, with his other arm he started to crawl under a table, searching a shelter from the monsters and the people who were stepping on him. His arm was broken, for sure. With his healthy hand he grabbed his inhaler from his pocket and took it to his mouth. The world around him was falling apart, and Richie was nowhere to be seen. 

What if something bad happened to him?

What if he was injured like Eddie or worse and no one was helping him?

He saw a knife near him and decided to grabbed it. Looking around him, he saw some of his classmates under the tables too, sharing the look of complete fear on their eyes. Around him the amount of corpses that were getting back to life were increasing, he didn’t know what was happening but it was nothing normal, nothing written under the laws of the nature, nothing described before by anyone. Maybe in movies yes, but it was only fiction, right?

A couple of minutes passed, and he didn’t know what to do, he was injured, he had a knife that wouldn’t help him fighting those monsters and he was hell worried not only for Richie now, he was too for his friends. Tears started to fell from his eyes, he whipped them fast, wanting the comfort of his boyfriend at his side. Unexpectedly, his classmates who were under the table, were dragged by their feet by those monsters, their screams making Eddie to covered his ears and to closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see their flesh to be eaten away from their bones, to see the life going away from their eyes to turn to something sinister, something evil. Other minutes passed and he felt a hand on his leg, he raised the knife above his head, wanting at least to give some fight before his imminent death.

“Eddie love, is me” those whispered words made him opened his eyes quickly, he hugged Richie while he started to cry again, silencing his whimpers on Richie’s shoulder, “ sh, sh love, I’m here”, Richie started to cry himself too, he thought that he had lost the love of his life.

“I love you” Eddie murmured.  
“I love you too sweetheart, I love you so much”. He murmured back while kissing his boyfriend cheeks.  
“What are we going to do Rich?” Eddie asked while holding Richie tightly, seeking his warmth.  
“ I don’t know love, I don’t know love” both kept staring at each other, searching comfort from each other, fear invading every inch of their bodies, insecure of what life was expecting from them. The monsters were going to find them soon, they would smell them and their lives would be over, just like that. There were a lot of those monsters patrolling around the area, dragging their feet, searching for something to eat. It looked like no one escaped because the amount of them were incredible. They fortunately were in one of the tables in a corner far away from them, but they would got there sooner or later. They stood like that, silent, for a couple of seconds, until a sound was heard. One backpack that was not fully rested in one of the chairs fell, provoking a sound that made the monsters to run fast towards it, but after noticing that it was not a prey, they left it alone.  
Eddie stared the knife on his hand carefully and turned towards Richie.  
“I think I have an idea” Richie watched the knife too and nodded slowly.  
“You think that you can run?” Eddie tried to stood up but a big pain on his ankles provoked him to let a hiss of pain out.  
“Shit I think I twisted my ankle too” Eddie wanted to cry, because of his fault they were going to get killed.  
Richie was silent for a couple of seconds, thinking for a way to resolve this, “I think that I can carry you” before Eddie could protest Richie spoke again “We don’t have another choice and I’m not leaving you here”. Eddie slowly nodded, grabbing his boyfriends arm and took a few puffs of air, Richie passed his sweaty hands on the surface of his jeans and made a quick mental route towards the exit.  
“Ready love?” Richie asked his boyfriend whose nervousness was palpable.  
“Yes” Eddie nodded. He raised his hand and aimed towards the farthest corner, he took a big impulse and throw the knife, watching how it crossed the whole room, he felt his heartbeat on his ribcage, and with a high pitched noise, it hit the wall, instantly all the monsters ran towards the noise and Richie stood up quickly, pulling Eddie and put him on his back.  
“Please grab my shoulders tight” and he started to ran towards the exit, trying not to crashed with something, slipping a little bit with the blood on the floor and with his leg, he kicked the door open. Outside the situation was not better. People were running around screaming at the top of their lungs, some of them with blood all over them. There were a lot of crashed cars on fire, and not to far away from them an explosion occurred. Everything was a bloodbath and the monsters were every where. Richie hoped that his parents were okay.

He felt Eddie’s good arm trembling around his neck, when he turned around to see his boyfriend he saw that all the monsters who were inside with them, got out and were running at full speed towards them.

“Shit!”, he grabbed Eddie tightly and started to run without and specific direction. The people crashing against him made it harder for him, he could heard Eddie’s whimpers of pain, and his arms were shaking with the effort of carrying his boyfriend. He didn’t know how much he could bare, but something was very sure for him, he wasn’t going to leave Eddie alone. When they were crossing a street, the houses not recognizable anymore, a red well-known pick up truck parked in front of them.

Bill poked his head out of the driver’s window “Get inside, now!”, Mike helped Richie to lay Eddie on the cargo bed and Richie seated with his legs spread, supporting Eddie’s head above them. Bill sprinted fast towards Derry’s exit, some people were yelling for him to stop, but he only pressed the gas further. Stan was grabbing tightly one of Bill’s hand, and Ben and Beverly where hugging each other while looking around them, seeing how the death was invading their home town.

“What are we going to do now?” Eddie with a small voice asked him, he hugged his injured arm tightly towards his body, his lips were trembling and was watching him with dovey eyes. Everything surrounding them was a mess, but Richie gave him a smile and pressed a gently kiss on his forehead.

“We will find out” Richie caressed Eddie’s silky hair, “We will find out my love”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you liked it please leave a kudo and a comment.
> 
> Love, Churro.


End file.
